POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter twelve
Chapter twelve of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The penguins, lemurs, Velociraptors and otter were chilling in their new pool and trying on their new bathing suits, all the males had theirs as shorts while all the females had theirs as bikinis, but during their time off, no one noticed the Circle of Maneaters come over, the human visitors were the first to notice, "hey what's going on?" Skipper asks upon hearing the screaming, but got his answer when he sees, "uh can you all excuse us for a moment?" Harry asks the passersby as he and the others rush to the man-eaters, "the circle of man-eaters, you wanna go another round with us?" Sheen spats, "no Sheen we're not here to fight, our former slaves had gotten back at us" Thak states concededly, "why are you here then, and what do you want?" Kowalski demands, "we're surrendering ourselves to you, and we confess to all our crimes, we're willing to abide to your judgment, in exchange for protection" Thak explains, "protection, from who?" Elvis wonders, "from the humans who have it out for us, you freed them, and now they want to destroy us" Gustave explains, "after our last battle we were force to run for our lives, Azaria barely escaped" Thak finishes gesturing to the weak-looking Azaria leaning against Kesagake, "this is a more complicated thing, we should talk about it in a more private place" Elvis advises. The animal militia and man-eaters went into their home to continue discussions, the man-eaters were looking worse for wear, "alright gang the man-eaters have a dark history, but things have changed, the humans look up to us" Skipper states, "and your idolization in humanity continues to weaken us more and more, we are no longer man-eaters and we renounce ourselves to your custody" Thak states, "give us to the human governments and that way you'll be able to prove to them that we surrender," Submarine joins in, "but what are we supposed to do with them now" Kicker asks, "there are rules to this kind of thing, and you guys didn't think I was serious about all this" Julien offers, "well I can't really blame the humans for wanting the man-eaters dead, but everyone deserves a second chance" Private states, "we could let the governments decide on the sentence" Miyuki offers feeling some pity for the man-eaters, "okay but if they pull a prank like any bad guy would do, I'd rather let them die" Harry states, he was wary of giving the man-eaters a chance for redemption, thinking it will only be a typical villain fraud, the others couldn't help but agree as they have seen it before and were victims of it too, but everybody was going with Private's idea first, Private still has a pure heart even for villains, but he too couldn't doubt Harry's statement to be possible either, "fine then, when do we leave?" Thak asks, "right now" Blik answers, then they board their plane and head to the nearest government building. It didn't take long for the heroes to find a government building, who allowed them to land, when they got out of the plane humans that were present gasp, "look three o clock" Ghetsis says, "uh hi, greetings, hello" Julien says lamely, "those are the Circle of Man-eaters" a woman stated and all disperse to give room while also letting them in, "what happens if you come with good intentions you get the whole deluxe welcome wagon?" Julien asks. They were guided to the command center, "welcome animal militia" a lady voice echoed, then a woman stepped into the light, "you faired well with our people, they can't accept the fact that you were protecting the Circle of Man-eaters that traumatized them" she continued, the animals kneel, "no disrespect but before we get to that, why were some of your servants running away from us out there?" Julien asks, "you have brought the darkest of passengers, tell me why is it you are protecting them?" the headmistress asks, Skipper offered Private to speak for this, "the man-eaters asked for our protection, and I believe their is good in everything, including my own enemies" Private states boldly, "true, you always had a pure heart Private, however I cannot stop those who want vengeance on the man-eaters, they have their own rights, but you have done the right thing and all on this council unanimously agree" the woman says, with a few other government agents appearing too, "we now take delivery of the Circle of Man-eaters, they will wait here until a fair judgment is made on their lives" the secretary states, "miss it's been a total honor meeting you but we-" Obi-wan stuttered, "you have to go we know, I can sense urgency in you, travel well Penguins of Madagascar" the woman finished, so the animal militia did leave. Azaria's condition hasn't improved though, she was in the infirmary and veterinarians were trying to help, "her condition seems to be getting worse" a nurse says, the rest of the man-eaters watch, one male doctor injects a medicine into her bloodstream but nothing happened, "I'm afraid even our first aid can't fight Azaria's mysterious illness" the woman says, she and the other humans were given some of Obi-wan's animal translator wrist bands to communicate with the man-eaters as Azaria suddenly started talking in her sleep, "the Circle of Man-eaters will triumph again" she mutters subconsciously, causing everyone to look at the other man-eaters, "she's trying to talk" a man said, "fools" Thak muttered to herself, though one person partly heard it, "she just needs to rest, she's delusional" Thak said as an excuse, "if he gets worse we'll let you know" Gustave said too, and the humans left unaware what is really going on, "those lips almost blew our cover" Submarine remarks once they were alone, "the humans are already suspicious, we gotta watch ourselves" Ghetsis agrees, "I don't like it here" Kesagake states, "but this is the safest place to be, no one would dare attack us under the custody of their government" Gustave states, "soon our moment will come, until then man-eaters we must be very careful" Thak announces. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter thirteen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil